Promise
by Katfreak
Summary: A cold winter night....a promise to fight to the end.... Isaac/Felix Earthshipping


**Promise**

**Katfreak: Yay! I finaly did a Golden Sun Fanfic!! I'm so happy! I did it in conjunction with a picture on my Deviant account, so I'll attach the link to it soon! Yay! However, I'll just let you know I don't own Golden Sun or the characters involved! Ta guys!**

* * *

A cold breeze flew that night in the Northern reaches of Prox, causing the snow fall to shudder as it silently fell.

Felix shivered, pulling his cloak closer around his shoulders as he trudged away from Prox to the winged ship.

Many would have thought him mad to be out so late in the snow, especially after living out here for many years, but he was fairly warm in his clothes he brought for the trip.

He was probably going to be missed, but he was looking for something, or rather a particular someone.

As he arrived, he climbed aboard, dusting the thin sheet of snow off the railing.

Walking over to the door to the cabin, he tried to open it but it was as locked as it had been when Piers left the ship earlier.

He absentmindedly brushed snow from his hair.

Looking around the deck, eyes brow raised, he frowned. _Where-?_

He felt a familiar pulse of energy occur above him, causing him to look up to the crow's nest. Felix tilted his head to side, looking back down to the deck floor.

Though the snow had filled it slightly, there were footprints leading up to the crow's nest ladder.

Smiling, Felix crossed over to the ladder and began his ascent.

_So there you are…_

Upon reaching the top he wasn't disappointed as he caught sight of a familiar mess of golden blonde hair and matching scarf flaring softly in the breeze, looking out over the icy reaches opposite the ladder.

It didn't strike him until he stood fully on the ladder that the other was not dressed suitably for the outdoors weather, making him slightly worried, reflected by his tone.

"Isaac…"

The adept in question spun around to face him, looking slightly surprised before relaxing slightly. "Oh, Felix…"

"Aren't you cold? Your not wearing anything particularly warm," said Felix, crossing over to the shorter male, concern evident on his face.

"I'm fine, Felix, really."

Felix took on a disbelieving look at the male, "But, Isaac…"

He took Isaac's ungloved hand- much to his alarm- into his own, aiming to warm it, before blinking in surprise at the warmth that radiated off it.

Isaac smiled at Felix's confusion. "It's a shock I know but I'm ok. The Sun won't let me freeze…"

He trailed off when Felix met his gaze, giving him a very weak smile.

Felix looked rather worried; after all Isaac wasn't in the best of ways after the recent events.

After all, finding out he possessed a portion of the Golden Sun was a shock enough, but having to fend off Alex and the fact the Sun's power was slowly driving him mad was even worse even if it increased his powers considerably.

He was taking it admirably but as Felix and Kraden knew it wasn't by any means alright.

Making matters worse, only Felix and Kraden knew what was happening to him, as he hadn't wanted to place pressure on the others by telling them; the young adept was starting to sag slightly, not visibly but Felix could and it pained him.

Felix smiled teasingly, "Lucky thing, its cold!"

He shivered before promptly sneezing. Isaac smiled lightly, with a chuckle, brushing snow out of his hair.

"What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Star gazing; I thought it was a nice night so why not…?"

Isaac looked up into the night sky; the snow fall wasn't as heavy as it had been earlier so the sky was very clear.

Looking up as well, Felix smiled at a familiar star sign he had been taught when he first arrived in Prox.

Turning to Isaac he said, "Mind if I join you?"

"Of course" nodded Isaac, before taking a seat on the floor after brushing the snow away. Felix cleared the spot next to him before plopping down, relaxing as he looked upwards again.

He jumped slightly when he felt a warm presence lean on him, looking down to Isaac in surprise.

Meeting brown eyes, Isaac said, "Your cold, I thought if leant on you might be warmer…"

Felix smiled and nodded his thanks; shyly he put an arm around Isaac's waist to pull him closer. He felt Isaac smile as he snuggled closer, pulling his cloak over the both of them.

It was silent for awhile, as the two enjoyed the company and warmth of the other.

After a little while, Felix felt Isaac tense against him slightly, causing him to look down at him in concern. "Isaac, what's wrong?"

"Um…"

"…Isaac?"

Isaac didn't look at him for a moment, looking distracted and as if he wanted to say something.

Felix rubbed his back gently, "Isaac?"

Isaac bit his lip before he started to speak, "…Felix…I wanted to ask you something, about earlier with Kraden…"

Felix frowned, recalling the meeting earlier with the elderly scholar, where Kraden had voiced his concerns over the recent blackouts Isaac was having after the most recent encounter with Alex.

They had been becoming more frequent and for longer periods; it was becoming increasingly difficult to conceal it from the others.

Kraden had suggested that they tell them, much to Isaac's dismay, who had voiced his desire against it.

Before they could talk further, Garet had interrupted with news they had met with Puelle and the Elder of Prox who were waiting for them.

Felix had to admit he had been glad for the distraction, but knew Isaac needed to be told it.

"Do…do you think Kraden is right…? Should we tell them…?" asked Isaac bleakly, still not looking at Felix.

Felix sighed, "Yes, I think we should."

He felt Isaac tense in his arms, but he continued, "But I do understand your worry about doing it….It not easy…"

"Hm, yeah," laughed Isaac weakly, looking up to the sky, "How can you tell your friends your turning into a monster that is trying to destroy the world they nearly gave up so much to save….?"

An uncomfortable silence echoed between them, Felix looking over in concern at his silent companion, who stared at the sky above him.

"…Felix?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you a favour?"

"Yeah…?"

Isaac was silent for a moment, considering his words, before he continued, "If I do become the world's enemy, if I do try to destroy it…..will you stop me?"

"What?" Felix looked concerned and startled in an instant, staring at Isaac with wide eyes.

Isaac flinched visibly, looking down at the deck, hair covering his face. He started to shake his head, "No, I'm sorry just forget it…."

"Isaac…"

He rose to his feet and turned away, "Don't worry Felix, I'm sorry about that; I'll just…"

He trailed off as he felt Felix grab his hand gently but firmly, "Felix…?"

"If that's what you want."

"What?"

"If that's what you want me to do…I'll stop you."

"Felix…"

"But Isaac," said Felix, looking up at him seriously, "Even if you do become the world's enemy…I'll still love you, remember that."

Isaac didn't look at him so he couldn't see his face but he knew his words had an affect on the young adept, he had started to faintly shiver.

Felix sighed, gently pulling the boy back down, making sure he sat on Felix's lap, so he could get a good look at him.

His hair covered most of his face but he could still see the tears Isaac was fighting to hold back as well as his weak trembles running through his body.

He stroked the side of Isaac's face tenderly, touching his forehead to the younger adept's gently. "Don't cry Isaac…"

Isaac shook again, a small sob escaping him as he started to cry. Tears of frustration, fear, love and relief….

Felix hugged Isaac to him comfortingly, trying to soothe him softly; He placed many soft kisses on his face. Isaac didn't push him away.

After awhile, Isaac's tears subsided and he looked up at the older adept, watery blue meeting warm brown.

Felix smiled softly, nuzzling the male's neck, moving the scarf to do so. "Better?"

Isaac nodded.

Felix lent forward, placing a chaste kiss on Isaac's lips. Eyes meeting again, he did several more.

It took a few kisses to coax Isaac to respond but it took less time for the kisses to deepen.

Running his hand through Isaac's hair, the other male boldly straddled his hips as he wrapped his arms around his neck, not breaking the lip lock.

Felix smiled, running his free hand under Isaac' shirt, causing the male to gasp at the sensation.

The kiss broke as the need for air became apparent, causing the two to pant and stare at each other, eyes clouding over.

Felix muttered something to Isaac, to which the blonde nodded.

Leaning forward to kiss him again, the cold vanished as a pulse of a familiar psynergy occurred….

* * *

Piers shivered as he drew closer to his ship, drawing his cloak closer about himself.

He was rather worried about a particular pair of Venus adepts, as no-one had seen them since earlier that evening.

He decided to check his ship in case they had headed off there earlier before the snow had started to pile on.

Climbing aboard, the looked over the deck, looking for any sign of the two.

"Felix? Isaac?" called Piers, looking around.

There were no clear footprints on the deck and going to try the door, which was still locked, he wasn't sure if they were there.

It was then he remembered that Isaac held the Teleport Lapis, so they could have easily teleported inside.

Unlocking the door with the orb from his pocket, he quickly shuffled inside, glad for the warmth.

Looking around the cabin, again, there was no sign of the two.

He frowned, "Where can they be…?"

A squeak sounded from his pocket, causing him to blink and look down at the Djinn who were getting rather excited in his pocket.

"What the matter with you lot?" asked Piers curiously.

Serac poked his head out the pocket with a giggle, eyes full of pure mischief.

Raising a curious eyebrow, the Lumarian followed the Djinni as it darted out of his pocket and ran off below deck.

He was rather surprised when he ran down to the deck where their sleeping quarters were housed.

Blinking, he saw Serac bounce up and down in front of Felix's door excitedly.

"What-?"

A loud moan cut him off, causing him to stare at the door. Serac giggled at him.

Coming closer to the door, ignoring the creeping sensation of his conscience as it crept up his spine, he listened carefully, ears on the door.

Another moan sounded, slightly louder this time, followed by a gasp and a growl.

It took Piers a moment to comprehend what was going on, so when he did he blushed a bright scarlet.

He glared at the giggling Djinni, grabbing it in an attempt to smother it as he dashed away from the door and up onto deck. Locking the door quickly he fled the scene.

That was something he defiantly didn't need to know about, he realised as he dashed through the snow back to Prox, but he was relived they were ok….

He glared at Serac as it teased him for blushing so brightly, and hastily stuffed it back in his pocket, desperately ignoring the fit of giggles all of his Djinn descended into at his expense.

He'd never live this down, he knew that…

Tomorrow was going to be really awkward….

"Oh great…" groaned Piers, shaking his head.

Oh well….

* * *

**Katfreak: Done! I'm actually really happy with how this turned out! I like Felix and Isaac together; we need more fan fiction and fan art for these two! Opps, Sorry Piers……. Thanx for reading guys! Please do review! Anything will do, I don't mind! Bye!!**


End file.
